Galileu Galilei
|nascimento_local = Pisa |morte_data = }} |morte_local = Florença |causa_morte = |pais_de_residencia = |nacionalidade = Italiano |etnicidade = |campo = Astronomia, física e matemática |instituicao_trabalho= , |alma_mater = |tese = |orientador = Ostilio Ricci |orientado = , , |conhecido_por = |influenciado = |premio = |conjuge = |religiao = |assinatura = Galileo Signature.svg |notas = }} Galileu Galilei ( ; Pisa, — Florença, UOL:educação http://educacao.uol.com.br/biografias/galileu-galilei.jhtm UOL Biografia de Galileu Galilei. Página visitada em 20 de novembro de 2011.) foi um físico, matemático, astrônomo e filósofo italiano. Galileu Galilei foi personalidade fundamental na revolução científica. Foi o mais velho dos sete filhos do alaudista Vincenzo Galilei e de Giulia Ammannati . Viveu a maior parte de sua vida em Pisa e em Florença, na época integrantes do Grão-Ducado da Toscana. Galileu Galilei desenvolveu os primeiros estudos sistemáticos do movimento uniformemente acelerado e do movimento do pêndulo. Descobriu a lei dos corpos e enunciou o princípio da inércia e o conceito de referencial inercial, ideias precursoras da mecânica newtoniana. Galileu melhorou significativamente o telescópio refrator e com ele descobriu as manchas solares, as montanhas da Lua, as fases de Vénus, quatro dos satélites de Júpiter , os anéis de Saturno, as estrelas da Via Láctea. Estas descobertas contribuíram decisivamente na defesa do heliocentrismo. Contudo a principal contribuição de Galileu foi para o método científico, pois a ciência assentava numa metodologia aristotélica. O físico desenvolveu ainda vários instrumentos como a balança hidrostática, um tipo de compasso geométrico que permitia medir ângulos e áreas, o termómetro de Galileu e o precursor do relógio de pêndulo. O método empírico, defendido por Galileu, constitui um corte com o método aristotélico mais abstrato utilizado nessa época, devido a este Galileu é considerado como o "pai da ciência moderna". Estudos em Pisa thumb|150px|direita| O termómetro de Galileu. O seu funcionamento baseia-se na descoberta de que a [[densidade de um líquido, e logo também a força de impulsão por este exercida, depende da temperatura.]] Galileu foi excelente aluno na escola dominical de Vallombrosa e teve intenção de ingressar no monastério. Seu pai não permitiu e inscreveu-o na Universidade de Pisa para estudar medicina. No entanto desistiu de estudar medicina dois anos depois e decidiu estudar matemática com Ostilio Ricci, discípulo do famoso Niccolò Tartaglia. Seu pai tampouco desejava que o filho estudasse matemática clássica e assim Galileu abandonou a universidade em 1585, sem obter o título e foi para Florença, onde deu aulas particulares para sobreviver e continuou os seus estudos de matemática, mecânica e hidrostática.. Foi nessa época que inventou a balança hidrostática, cujo mecanismo descreveu no breve tratado "La bilancetta", publicado postumamente em 1644. Durante o curso de medicina descobriu o isocronismo do pêndulo, determinando que o seu período não depende da massa, mas apenas do comprimento do fio. Foi o primeiro a pensar que este fenómeno permitiria fazer relógios muito mais precisos, e já no final da sua vida viria a trabalhar no mecanismo de escapo que mais tarde originaria o relógio de pêndulo. Em 1588, com o apoio de Guidobaldo del Monte, matemático e admirador da sua obra, Galileu foi nomeado para a cátedra de matemática na Universidade de Pisa. Também em Pisa realizou as suas famosas experiências de queda de corpos em planos inclinados. Nestas demonstra que a velocidade de queda não depende do peso. Em 1590, publicou o pequeno tratado "De motu", sobre o movimento dos corpos. Com suas experiências de movimento de bolas em planos inclinados aproximou-se do que seria mais tarde conhecido como a primeira lei de Newton. Suas descobertas sobre o movimento tiveram significado especial pela abordagem matemática usada para analisá-las. A abordagem matemática se tornaria a marca registrada da física dos séculos XVII e XVIII e por esta razão Galileu seria chamado o "pai da física matemática". Pádua Em 1592, ainda devido à influência de Guidobaldo del Monte, conseguiu a cátedra de matemática na Universidade de Pádua, onde passou os 18 anos seguintes, "os mais felizes da sua vida". Nesta universidade ensinou geometria, mecânica e astronomia. Em Pádua, descobriu as leis do movimento parabólico. Em Pádua conquistou reputação internacional e suas aulas eram frequentadas por até mil alunos. Telescópio Em 1609, em uma de suas frequentes viagens a Veneza com seu amigo Paulo Sarpi ouviu rumores sobre a "trompa holandesa", um telescópio que foi oferecido por alto preço ao doge de Veneza. Ao saber que o instrumento era composto de duas lentes em um tubo, Galileu logo construiu um capaz de aumentar três vezes o tamanho aparente de um objeto, depois outro de dez vezes e, por fim, um capaz de aumentar 30 vezes. Galileu não inventou o telescópio, cujo pedido de patente foi feito em 1608, por Hans Lippershey, fabricante de óculos de Middleburg, nos Países Baixos, embora o termo "telescópio" tenha sido inventado na Itália em 1611. Porém Galileu foi o primeiro a fazer uso científico do telescópio, ao fazer observações astronómicas com ele. Descobriu assim que a Via Láctea é composta de miríades de estrelas (e não era uma "emanação" como se pensava até essa época), descobriu ainda os satélites de Júpiter, as montanhas e crateras da Lua. Todas essas descobertas foram feitas em março de 1610 e comunicadas ao mundo no livro Sidereus Nuncius ("O Mensageiro das Estrelas") em março do mesmo ano em Veneza. A observação dos satélites de Júpiter, levaram-no a defender o sistema heliocêntrico de Copérnico. Reconhecimento público e primeiros problemas com a Inquisição O eco das descobertas astronômicas de Galileu foi imediato, devido à publicação do Sidereus Nuncius foi nomeado matemático e filósofo grã-ducal, sem obrigação de ensinar. Entretanto observa as manchas solares e os anéis de Saturno, que confunde com dois satélites devido à baixa resolução do seu telescópio. Observa ainda as fases de Vénus, que utiliza como uma prova mais do sistema heliocêntrico. Abandonou então Pádua e foi viver em Florença. Em Florença thumb|esquerda|210px|A casa fiorentina de Galileu A publicação do Sidereus Nuncius suscitou reconhecimento mas também diversas polêmicas. Com a acusação de haver se apossado, com o telescópio, de uma descoberta que não lhe pertencia, foram postas em dúvida também a realidade de suas descobertas. O aristotélico Cremonini recusou-se a olhar pelo telescópio''"quel mirare per quegli occhiali m'imbalordiscon la test", disse Cremonini a Paolo Gualdo que lhe havia oferecido o telescópio para que o olhasse: cfr. a carta de Gualdo a Galilei em 29 de julho de 1611 enquanto o matemático bolonhês Antonio Magini - que seria o inspirador do libelo antigalileiano ''Brevissima peregrinatio contra Nuncium Sidereum escrito por Martin Hotky - sem negar a utilidade do instrumento, sustentou a inexistência das descobertas e Galileu em pessoa, de início, buscou inutilmente dissuadi-lo. Mais tarde, Magini mudou de ideia e com ele também o astrônomo vaticano Christoph Clavius, que inicialmente havia afirmado que as descobertas eram somente ilusões de ótica das lentes. Era, esta última, uma objeção na época não facilmente refutável, dado que as lentes podiam aumentar a visão mas também deformá-la. Um apoio muito importante foi dado a Galileu por Kepler, que verificou a existência efetiva dos satélites de Júpiter, publicando em Francoforte em 1611 "Narratio de observatis a se quattuor Jovis satellibus erronibus". Em 1611 foi convocado a Roma para apresentar as suas descobertas ao Colégio Romano dos jesuítas, onde se encontrava o futuro Papa Urbano VIII, de quem ficou amigo, e o cardeal Roberto Bellarmino, que reconhece as suas descobertas. No mesmo ano acede à Accademia dei Lincei. Os matemáticos do Colégio Romano eram considerados as maiores autoridades daquele tempo e em 29 de março de 1611 Galileu apresentou suas descobertas em Roma: foi recebido com todas as honras pelo próprio papa Paulo V, pelos cardeais Francesco Maria Del Monte e Maffeo Barberini e pelo príncipe Federico Cesi, que o inscreveu na ''Accademia dei Lincei'', por ele mesmo fundada havia oito anos. Em 1 de abril, Galileu escreveu ao secretário ducal Belisario Vinta que os jesuítas "tendo finalmente conhecido a verdade dos novos planetas, estão há dois meses em contínuas observações, as quais prosseguem; e as temos comparado com as minhas, e seus resultados correspondem". [[Imagem:Sidereus Nuncius 1610.Galileo.jpg|thumb|160px|esquerda|Capa do Sidereus Nuncius publicado em 1610.]] Galileu não sabia porém que em 19 de abril o cardeal Roberto Bellarmino havia encarregado os matemáticos vaticanos de aprontar-lhe uma relação sobre novas descobertas feitas por "um valente matemático por meio de um instrumento chamado canhão ou melhor óculos" e que a Congregação do Santo Ofício, no dia 16 de maio, havia decidido questionar sobre as relações existentes entre Galileu e o filósofo Cesare Cremonini, há tempos suspeito de heresia pela inquisição de Pádua. Evidentemente, na Igreja estavam bem presentes as consequências que "poderiam ter estes singulares desenvolvimentos da ciência sobre a concepção geral do mundo e assim, indiretamente, sobre os sacros princípios da teologia tradicional".L. Geymonat, cit., p. 63 Em 1612, Galileu escreveu o "Discurso sobre as coisas que estão sobre a água, ou que nela se movem" - no qual apoiando-se na teoria de Arquimedes demonstrava, contra a teoria de Aristóteles, que os corpos flutuavam ou afundavam na água segundo seu peso específico e não segundo sua forma - provocando a polêmica resposta do "Discurso apologético sobre o Discurso de Galileu Galilei" do literato e aristotélico florentino Ludovico delle Colombe. Em 2 de outubro, no Palácio Pitti, presente o grão-duque e a grã-duquesa Cristina, e o cardeal Maffeo Barberini, então seu grande admirador, deu uma pública demonstração experimental do assunto, negando definitivamente as ideias de Colombe. thumb|direita|160px|[[Cesare Cremonini (filósofo)|Cesare Cremonini]] No seu "Discurso" Galileu comentava também as manchas solares, que ele sustentava já haver observado em Pádua em 1610, sem porém relatá-las: escreveu então, no ano seguinte, a "'História e demonstração sobre as manchas solares e seus acidentes'", publicada em Roma pela Accademia dei Lincei, em resposta a três cartas do jesuíta Christoph Scheiner que, endereçadas no final de 1611 a Mark Welser, anunciavam a sua descoberta das manchas solares.Em setembro de 1612 Cristoph Scheiner publicou ainda sobre o assunto o De maculis solaribus et stellis circa Iovem errantibus A parte a questão da prioridade da descoberta,A prioridade da descoberta foi para o holandês Johannes Fabricius, que publicou em Wittenberg, em 1611, o De Maculis in Sole observatis, et apparente earum cum Sole conversione Scheiner sustentava erroneamente que as manchas consistiam de chamas de astros rodando em torno ao Sol, enquanto Galileu as considerava matéria fluida pertencente à superfície do próprio Sol e rodante em torno ao mesmo por causa da rotação da estrela. Em março de 1614, completou os estudos sobre o método para determinar o peso do ar, calculando seu peso como mínimo, diferente porém de zero. O ar é de fato cerca de 760 vezes mais leve que a água, mas os estudiosos da época pensavam, sem nenhum apoio experimental, que o ar não tinha peso algum. thumb|esquerda|180px|''História e demonstração sobre as manchas solares e seus acidentes'', publicado em 1613 Entre 1613 e 1615, escreveu as famosas cartas copérnicas dirigidas a Benedetto Castelli, Pietro Dini e Cristina di Lorena. Nestas cartas, Galileu descreveu as suas ideias inovadoras, que geraram muito escândalo nos meios conservadores, e que circularam apesar de nunca terem sido publicadas, ficando assim uma divisão de apoiantes e de opositores nas duas principais universidades da Itália. As passagens mais polémicas são aquelas em que transcreve alguns passos da Bíblia que deviam ser interpretados à luz do sistema heliocêntrico, para o qual Galileu não tinha ainda provas científicas conclusivas. E este começou a ser o princípio de um problema futuro. Em 1616, a Inquisição (Tribunal do Santo Ofício) pronunciou-se sobre a Teoria Heliocêntrica declarando que a afirmação de que o Sol é o centro imóvel do Universo era herética e que a de que a terra se move estava "teologicamente" errada, contudo nada fora pronunciado a nível científico. O livro de Copérnico De revolutionibus orbium coelestium, entre outros sobre o mesmo tema, foi incluído no Index librorum prohibitorum ("Índice dos livros proibidos"). Foi proibido falar do heliocentrismo como realidade física, mas era permitido referir-se a este como hipótese matemática (de acordo com esta ideia o livro de Copérnico foi retirado do Index passados quatro anos, com poucas alterações). Apesar de que nenhum dos livros de Galileu foi nesta altura incluído no Index, ele foi no entanto convocado a Roma para expor os seus novos argumentos. Teve assim a oportunidade de defender as suas ideias perante o Tribunal do Santo Ofício dirigido por Roberto Bellarmino, que decidiu não haver provas suficientes para concluir que a Terra se movia e que por isso admoestou Galileu a abandonar a defesa da teoria heliocêntrica excepto como ferramenta matemática conveniente para descrever o movimento dos corpos celestes. Tendo Galileu persistido em ir mais longe nas suas ideias, foi então proibido de divulgá-las ou ensiná-las. thumb|180px|Bússola militar de Galileu. Apesar das admoestações, encorajado pela entrada em funções em 1623 do novo Papa Urbano VIII, seu amigo e um espírito mais progressivo e mais interessado nas ciências do que o seu predecessor (que afinal nada teve directamente a ver com a sentença do tribunal), publicou nesse mesmo ano Il Saggiatore (O Analisador), dedicado ao novo papa, para combater a física aristotélica e estabelecer a matemática como fundamento das ciências exactas. Nele coloca em causa muitas ideias de Aristóteles sobre movimento, entre elas a de que os corpos pesados caem mais rápido que os leves. Galileu defendeu que objetos leves e pesados caem com a mesma velocidade na ausência de atrito, diz-se que subiu à torre de Pisa e daí lançou objetos com vários pesos, mas essa história nunca foi confirmada. Este livro era também a reposta a uma polémica que mantinha com o jesuíta Orazio Grassi que defendia o modelo cosmológico de Tycho Brahe segundo o qual a Terra estava fixa no centro do Universo, mas os planetas e outros astros giravam em torno do Sol, que por sua vez girava em torno da Terra. Orazio Grassi defendia também que os cometas eram corpos celestes, o que é correcto, enquanto Galileu defendia erroneamente que eram produto da luz solar sobre o vapor atmosférico. A condenação de Galileu pelo Santo Ofício O papa Urbano VIII, que chegou a afirmar que "a Igreja não tinha condenado e não condenaria a doutrina de Copérnico como herética, mas apenas como temerária" e tinha sido testemunha de defesa no processo de 1616, recebeu Galileu no Vaticano em seis audiências em que lhe ofereceu honrarias, dinheiro (pensões de promoção académica e apoio científico) e recomendações. No entanto, o Papa não aceitou o pedido de Galileu de revogar o decreto de 1616 contra o heliocentrismo. Ao contrário, encorajou Galileu a continuar os seus estudos sobre o mesmo, mas sempre como uma hipótese matemática útil porque simplificava os cálculos das órbitas dos astros e significavam um avanço cientifico que ainda não estaria suficientemente maturo para a época. thumb|220px|esquerda|''Galileu frente ao tribunal da inquisição romana'', pintura de [[Cristiano Banti]] Foi neste contexto que Galileu escreveu Dialogo di Galileo Galilei sopra i due Massimi Sistemi del Mondo Tolemaico e Copernicano, por vezes abreviado para Dialogo sopra i due massimi sistemi del mondo ("Diálogo sobre os dois principais sistemas do mundo") completado em 1630 e publicado em 1632, onde voltou a defender o sistema heliocêntrico e a utilizar como prova a sua teoria incorrecta das marés. É um diálogo entre três personagens: Salviati (que defende o heliocentrismo), Simplício (que defende o geocentrismo e é um pouco tonto) e Sagredo (um personagem neutro, mas que termina por concordar com Salviati). Esta obra foi decisiva no processo da Inquisição contra Galileu. A isto se deve a história complexa que levou à sua publicação. O Papa tinha sugerido a Galileu escrever um livro em que os dois pontos de vista, o helio- e o geocentrismo, fossem defendidos em igualdade de condições e em que as suas opiniões pessoais também fossem defendidas, e aceitou dar-lhe o Imprimatur caso este fosse o caso. Estariam assim abertas as possibilidades de levar o heliocentrismo adiante eliminando as rivalidades académicas e disputas universitárias, ao mesmo tempo que seriam possivelmente preparadas abordagens teológicas mais claras. Em 1630, com a obra terminada, Galileu viajou a Roma para apresentá-la pessoalmente ao Papa. Este fez apenas uma leitura brevíssima e entrega-a aos censores do Vaticano para avaliar se estava de acordo com o decreto de 1616. Mas várias vicissitudes e em particular a ignorância dos censores em astronomia levaram a um grande atraso nesta avaliação, pois realmente o livro voltava a encalhar em aspectos dos defensores do geocentrismo e de uma facção da disputa académica. No fim foram realizadas apenas algumas experiências. [[Imagem:Galileo Galilei, Discorsi e Dimostrazioni Matematiche Intorno a Due Nuove Scienze, 1638 (1400x1400).png|thumb|180px|direita| Capa de Discorsi e Dimostrazioni Matematiche Intorno a Due Nuove Scienze publicada em Leiden em 1638.]] Galileu era cristão, mas tinha um temperamento conflituoso e viveu numa época atribulada na qual a Igreja Católica endurecia a sua vigilância sobre a doutrina para fazer frente às derrotas que sofria pela Reforma Protestante. O Papa sentiu que a aceitação do modelo heliocêntrico como ferramenta matemática tinha sido ultrapassada e convocou Galileu a Roma para ser julgado, apesar de este se encontrar bastante doente. Após um julgamento longo e atribulado foi condenado a abjurar publicamente as suas ideias e à prisão por tempo indefinido. Os livros de Galileu foram incluídos no Index, censurados e proibidos, mas foram publicados nos Países Baixos, onde o protestantismo tinha já substituído o catolicismo, o que havia tornado a região livre da censura do Santo Ofício. Galileu havia escolhido precisamente a Holanda para executar uma experiência com o telescópio que anteriormente construíra. Reza a lenda que, ao sair do tribunal após sua condenação, disse uma frase célebre: "Eppur si muove!", ou seja, "contudo, ela se move", referindo-se à Terra. Galileu consegue comutar a pena de prisão a confinamento, primeiro no palácio do embaixador do Grão-duque da Toscana em Roma, depois na casa do arcebispo Piccolomini em Siena e mais tarde na sua própria casa de campo em Arcetri. thumb|170px|esquerda|Túmulo de Galileu na [[Basílica de Santa Cruz em Florença.]] Em 1638, quando já estava completamente cego, publicou Discorsi e Dimostrazioni Matematiche Intorno a Due Nuove Scienze em Leiden, na Holanda, a sua obra mais importante. Nela discute as leis do movimento e a estrutura da matéria. Inicialmente, Galileu e a sua obra foram recebidos e aclamados por clérigos proeminentes. No final de 1610, o padre Cristóvão Clavius escrevia a Galileu, informando-o que os seus colegas astrónomos jesuítas confirmaram as descobertas que ele tinha feito através do telescópio. Quando, no ano seguinte, foi a Roma, Galileu foi recebido com enorme entusiasmo, quer por figuras religiosas, quer por figuras seculares, tendo escrito a uma amigo: "Fui recebido com favor por muitos cardeais, prelados e ilustres príncipes desta cidade". A Igreja não tinha qualquer objecção ao uso do sistema coperniciano (heliocentrico), Galileu, apesar de estar convencido de que o sistema não era uma simples hipotese não tinha provas que permitissem sustentar minimamente que fosse, esta convicção. Ainda assim, em 1616, depois de Galileu ter pública e persistentemente ensinado o sistema coperniciano, as autoridades da Igreja ordenaram-lhe que deixasse de apresentar a teoria coperniciana como se fosse uma teoria verdadeira, embora continuasse a ter a liberdade de a apresentar como uma hipótese. Galileu aceitou esta indicação, e prosseguiu com a investigação. Em 1632, Galileu publica o Diálogo dos grandes sistemas, mas ignorando a indicação que lhe fora dada. Em 1633 foi declarado suspeito de heresia. Há muitos equívocos quanto à morte de Galileu, pois não foi ele o cientista queimado vivo por sua concepção astronómica, mas Giordano Bruno (1548-1600) que havia sido condenado à morte por heresia nos tribunais da Inquisição ao defender ideias semelhantes. Galileu Galilei, na verdade, morre em Arcetri rodeado pela sua filha Maria Celeste e os seus discípulos.Section of Room VII Galilean iconography and relics, Museu Galileo. Página visitada em 19 de junho de 2012. Foi enterrado na Basílica de Santa Cruz em Florença, onde também estão Machiavelli e Michelangelo. No decorrer dos séculos, a Igreja Católica reviu as suas posições no confronto com Galileu. Em 1846, são removidas todas as obras que apoiam o sistema coperniciano da versão revista do Index Librorum Prohibitorum. Em mais de três séculos passados da sua condenação, é iniciada a revisão do seu processo que decide pela sua absolvição em 1983. Contudo a revisão da condenação não tem nada a ver com o sistema heliocêntrico porque esse nunca foi objecto dos processos. A defesa do heliocentrismo e o processo do Santo Ofício Os autores medievais aceitavam que a Terra era redonda, mas acreditavam no geocentrismo como fora estruturado por Aristóteles e Ptolomeu. thumb|150px|direita|[[Fólio de Galileu, onde retrata as fases da Lua.]] O sistema cosmológico, na ciência, ensinava que a Terra estava parada no centro do universo e os outros corpos orbitavam em círculos concêntricos ao seu redor. A Igreja Católica aceitava esse modelo. Contudo essa não era uma certeza tradicional na ciência da época e não era um problema discutido. O heliocentrismo já era uma ideia antiga e que nunca despertou grande interesse nem complicação. Essa visão geocêntrica tradicional para alguns hoje foi abalada por Nicolau Copérnico que se limitou a dizer o que já tinha sido divulgado pelos monges copistas em seus manuscritos, que em 1514 começou a divulgar no meio académico um modelo matemático em que a Terra e os outros corpos celestes giravam ao redor do Sol, tese que ficou conhecida como heliocentrismo. Nesse primeiro momento, não se encontram muitas críticas por parte da Igreja. Note-se no entanto, que a obra de Copérnico foi publicada com uma nota introdutória, não assinada, que explicava que o modelo apresentado devia ser interpretado apenas como uma ferramenta matemática que simplificava o cálculo das órbitas dos corpos celestes e nunca como uma descrição da realidade. Johannes Kepler descobriu que essa nota introdutória havia sido escrita por Andreas Osiander, um clérigo luterano que supervisionou a impressão da obraZeilik, M., Astronomy, The Evolving Universe, 8th ed., p. 42 Galileu viveu uma época atribulada. Durante a Idade Média, muitos teólogos já haviam reinterpretado as escrituras, mas depois do Concílio de Trento a Igreja passava a condenar esse comportamento. Galileu acabou condenado por desobediência e por proferir conteúdos contra a doutrina católica, por ignorância nestes temas, ao mesmo tempo que muitos clérigos apoiaram o geocentrismo e outros o heliocentrismo em disputas académicas. Vida familiar Galileu nunca se casou. Porém, ele teve um relacionamento com Marina Gamba, uma mulher que ele conheceu em uma de suas muitas viagens a Veneza. Marina morou na casa de Galileu em Pádua, onde deu à luz três crianças. Suas duas filhas, Virgínia e Lívia, foram colocadas em conventos onde se tornaram, respectivamente, irmã Maria Celeste e irmã Arcângela. Em 1610, Galileu mudou-se de Pádua para Florença onde ele assumiu uma posição na corte dos Médici. Ele deixou seu filho, Vincenzo, com Marina Gamba em Pádua. Em 1613, Marina casou-se com Giovanni Bartoluzzi, e Vincenzo foi viver junto com seu pai em Florença. Ver também * Críticas à Igreja Católica - Caso de Galileu Galilei Ligações externas * * * * * * * Categoria:Galileu Galilei Categoria:Fabricantes de instrumentos científicos Categoria:Especialistas em balística Categoria:Professores da Universidade de Pisa Categoria:Professores da Universidade de Pádua Categoria:Matemáticos da Itália Categoria:Físicos da Itália Categoria:Astrónomos da Itália Categoria:Astrónomos do século XVII Categoria:Cientistas do século XVII Categoria:Físicos do século XVII Categoria:Ex-alunos da Universidade de Pisa Categoria:Pessoas processadas pela Inquisição Categoria:Pessoas cegas Categoria:Naturais de Pisa af:Galileo Galilei als:Galileo Galilei am:ጋሊልዮ an:Galileo Galilei ar:جاليليو جاليلي arz:جاليليو جاليلى ast:Galileo Galilei ay:Galileo Galilei az:Qalileo Qaliley ba:Галилео Галилей bat-smg:Galėlies Galėliejos bcl:Galileo Galilei be:Галілеа Галілей be-x-old:Галілео Галілей bg:Галилео Галилей bn:গালিলেও গালিলেই bo:གཱ་ལི་ལེའོ་གཱ་ལི་ལེའི། br:Galileo Galilei bs:Galileo Galilej ca:Galileo Galilei ceb:Galileo Galilei ckb:گالیلێو گالیلەی co:Galileo Galilei cs:Galileo Galilei cy:Galileo Galilei da:Galileo Galilei de:Galileo Galilei diq:Galileo Galilei dsb:Galileo Galilei el:Γαλιλαίος Γαλιλέι en:Galileo Galilei eo:Galilejo es:Galileo Galilei et:Galileo Galilei eu:Galileo Galilei ext:Galileo Galilei fa:گالیلئو گالیله fi:Galileo Galilei fiu-vro:Galilei Galileo fr:Galilée (savant) fy:Galileo Galilei ga:Galileo Galilei gan:伽利略 gd:Galileo Galilei gl:Galileo Galilei gu:ગૅલિલિયો ગૅલિલિ he:גלילאו גליליי hi:गैलीलियो गैलिली hif:Galileo Galilei hr:Galileo Galilei hsb:Galileo Galilei ht:Galileo Galilei hu:Galileo Galilei hy:Գալիլեո Գալիլեյ ia:Galileo Galilei id:Galileo Galilei ie:Galileo Galilei ilo:Galileo Galilei io:Galileo Galilei is:Galíleó Galílei it:Galileo Galilei ja:ガリレオ・ガリレイ jbo:galileos.galileis jv:Galileo Galilei ka:გალილეო გალილეი kaa:Galileo Galilei kab:Galileo Galilei kk:Галилео Галилей kn:ಗೆಲಿಲಿಯೋ ಗೆಲಿಲಿ ko:갈릴레오 갈릴레이 ku:Galileo Galilei ky:Галилей Галилео la:Galilaeus Galilaei lad:Galileo Galilei lb:Galileo Galilei lez:Галилео Галилей lij:Galileo Galilei lmo:Galileo Galilei lt:Galilėjus lv:Galileo Galilejs min:Galileo Galilei mk:Галилео Галилеј ml:ഗലീലിയോ ഗലീലി mn:Галилео Галилей mr:गॅलेलियो गॅलिली ms:Galileo Galilei mt:Galileo Galilei mwl:Galileu my:ဂယ်လီလီယို nah:Galileo Galilei nds:Galileo Galilei nl:Galileo Galilei nn:Galileo Galilei no:Galileo Galilei nov:Galileo Galilei oc:Galileo Galilei or:ଗାଲିଲିଓ pa:ਗੈਲੀਲੀਓ ਗੈਲਿਲੀ pag:Galileo Galilei pam:Galileo Galilei pih:Galileo Galilei pl:Galileusz pms:Galileo Galilei pnb:گلیلیو گلیلی ps:ګاليليو ګاليلی qu:Galileo Galilei ro:Galileo Galilei ru:Галилей, Галилео rue:Ґалілео Ґалілей rw:Galileo Galilei sah:Галилео Галилей sc:Galileo Galilei scn:Galileu Galilei sco:Galileo Galilei sh:Galileo Galilej si:ගැලී‍ලියෝ ගැලිලි simple:Galileo Galilei sk:Galileo Galilei sl:Galileo Galilei sq:Galileo Galilei sr:Галилео Галилеј su:Galileo Galilei sv:Galileo Galilei sw:Galileo Galilei ta:கலீலியோ கலிலி te:గెలీలియో గెలీలి th:กาลิเลโอ กาลิเลอี tl:Galileo Galilei tr:Galileo Galilei tt:Галилео Галилей ug:گالىلېي uk:Галілео Галілей ur:گلیلیو uz:Galileo Galilei vec:Galileo Galilei vep:Galilei Galileo vi:Galileo Galilei vo:Galileo Galilei war:Galileo Galilei xmf:გალილეო გალილეი yi:גאלילעא גאלילעי yo:Galileo Galilei zh:伽利略·伽利莱 zh-min-nan:Galileo Galilei zh-yue:伽利略